


Ring power

by TashxTARDIS



Series: AoS Coda challenge [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 4x09, F/M, Fluff, coda fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashxTARDIS/pseuds/TashxTARDIS
Summary: Fitzsimmons deal with the aftermath of Aida and the effect on their relationship.





	

Fitz was still sitting at the common room table when Jemma arrived back from her mission. The others were there too. Mack, Elena, and Coulson were watching what looked to be a robot slasher movie from the eighties. A bit insensitive after the day's events. 

Jemma walked quietly into the common room, Daisy following right behind her. She snuck up behind Fitz, planting herself on the small piece of the chair that his butt didn't cover. She wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

"Hey," she murmured quietly, worried when Fitz didn't jump or even notice her almost sitting on him, "it's me Jemma, your girlfriend slash best friend slash partner in science." 

Fitz dropped Aida's severed head on the table and let one of his arms slide around her waist.

"Hey," he murmured back. Jemma knew all of the day's events up until Aida was killed. The stream of text messages between her and Fitz had stopped then. Jemma assumed that he was grieving the loss of his work, possibly even something he considered as a friend. Jemma couldn't imagine it, but Fitz always got attached to his work, not wanting to finish until it is absolutely perfect. Jemma didn't want to be hard on him about Aida and her consequences, from what she heard and the cuts on his forehead and hands she could see that he had had a rough enough day already. She wanted to come back as soon as she heard Aida had thrown him through a glass door. Instead, she leaned her head on his shoulder and watched him while he worked. 

"What are you doing?" She asked him. She wanted to encourage him, let him know that even after Aida's failure she still thought he was brilliant. And if he was going to be distracted by Aida she wanted to be part of it. 

"Well, most of Aida's programming Was done in her back panels but Radcliffe and I installed an emergency chip in the back of her head, one that we could plug into the computer and see all her files. If I find it we can plug it in and see the extent of her corruption." 

"So you're looking for this chip?" Jemma asked. 

Fitz opened his mouth to answer but instead let out a very adorable yawn.

"You know, as interesting as this is, it can be continued in the morning. It is very late. And I have a present for you." 

Fitz nodded, dropping Aida's head once again. Jemma untangled herself from him and pulled him up from the chair. The others were still caught up in whatever crappy movie they were watching and didn't notice Fitzsimmons leaving with Aida's head in tow. 

"So what's this present you have for me?" Fitz asked, his mood heightened slightly with the promise of a surprise. 

"It's a surprise," she told him quietly "and private. I don't want any of these nosy agents listening in on our conversations." 

"Is it..." Fitz trailed off, but Jemma knew what he was hinting at.

"No, it's not that. Something special." 

Fitz didn't ask any more questions, he liked surprises and Jemma's surprises were always the best, although sometimes kind of weird. 

Jemma hurried Fitz into their shared bunk and closed the door tightly behind them. 

"So the surprise?" Fitz asked 

Jemma pulled a small blue ring box out of her pocket and placed it in his hand. It was soft with a small pandora logo on the top. 

"Are you proposing?" He asked though it was unlikely. Jemma had told him once that she would want to be with her significant other for at least a year before they took it to that level.

"No," she blushed "it's a promise. They're promise rings." 

Fitz opened the box to find to almost matching silver rings. The bigger one, obviously his was simple, exactly what he'd want. The smaller one was a little more elegant, though it was still simple enough that it wouldn't get in the way of her work. 

"Why?" Fitz asked softly, still mesmerized by her gift. 

"I wanted to make a promise. No matter what happens during the day I promise to come home to you and be with you. No distractions, no lies." 

Fitz smiled because it was all he wanted. The last week had put a massive strain on his and Jemma's relationship. The lies they had to tell to each other for protocol and protection, the never seeing each other or bringing work home. Jemma was guilty of the last one on multiple occasions. They needed couple time where they didn't think about work or the oncoming troublesome future that was part of the shield agent package.

"And I'm guessing that the second ring is for me to promise that to you too?" Fitz asked. 

Jemma shrugged "I guess. You can promise anything you want. Now give me your hand."

She took his right hand in hers and picked up his ring. 

"With this ring, I promise all the things I said before and to love you forever." She slid the ring onto his ring finger then pressed a soft kiss to the back of his hand. 

Fitz copied her actions, taking her hand in one hand and the ring in the other. 

"I promise you everything you said and to never lie to you again and to love you forever and give you the best morning cuddles money can buy." He slid the ring onto her finger and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. 

Jemma giggled at all his promises. "that's a lot of promises, Fitz," Jemma pointed out, "I might need a few more rings to fit them." 

"I think one's enough." 

Jemma smiled at him through the tears that were leaking out her eyes. 

"Ring power?" She held up her hand. 

"Ring power." Fitz threaded his fingers through hers, smiling at the way their fingers fit perfectly together and the way their rings shined together under the dim light in their room. 

"Forever," Jemma whispered before pressing her lips to his.


End file.
